


Petits bête -1-

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 小心機老腹黑所以大寫OOC





	Petits bête -1-

“所以你可以向我解釋一下‘這次’的理由了嗎？體能先生。”橫山漫不經心的掃了一眼平攤在桌上的文件，往後舒展了一下僵直的脊背#肌肉，抬起頭看著站在辦公桌前的問話對象，頎長白皙的手指抵住飽滿的嘴唇，語氣像是詢問今天午餐是什麼一樣輕快。

被稱為“體能先生”的是個面色灰敗的中年人，與年齡不符過短的頭髮與其叫做精幹，更不如說顯得他像是個五大三粗的莽夫。此刻正低著頭看著滿桌的紙張上密密麻麻的文字，像是要把這些他並不明白價值所在的字符一個個熟記並背誦一樣，垂在身側緊緊握住的拳顯示他其實並不喜歡橫山——坐在桌前的這個身穿訂製西裝的男人——他的雇主，給他的稱呼。

室內安靜的只剩下空調吹送暖風的微弱轟鳴，辦公室門邊筆直的站著另外幾個掛著胸牌的人員，或許可以將他們稱呼為橫山裕的下屬，正非常默契的齊齊並住了呼吸，努力把自己的存在感收縮在門縫裡。其中一位看上去像是新人的娃娃臉女性，無聲的深呼吸了許久，緊緊捏住了尼龍質地的窄裙布料，塗著櫻花色唇膏的嘴唇剛剛分開，就被身旁穿著灰色馬甲的男性用力握住了手腕，不引人注意的搖了搖頭。

不要試圖去同情任何人，這是在橫山身邊工作的第一法則。

橫山骨節分明的手指從完美的下頜線划過他與這個中年人之間的空氣，輕輕的點在了桌子邊緣，蓋住了文檔封面的絕密兩個鮮紅的章印。

這過分優雅的動作本該是一副賞心悅目的景象，可是對於這個空間內的人們，這比撒旦的地獄火海更讓人窒息。

何況還有無聲在黑色的桌面上敲擊的手，

雖然橫山表面上還是那個一成不變的表情，但是長時間在他身邊工作的人都知道，這是他的耐心用到極限的象徵。

“我...不認為，”體能先生吞了下口水，聲帶發緊的艱難回答橫山的問題，背後層出不窮的冷汗被空調的暖風吹乾又冒出，他不自在的別過橫山看向他的視線，“保鑣有義務熟悉企業運作和掌握相關知識的必要。”語氣隨著文字越來越大聲，“我的工作守則上並沒有說明這一點。”最後一句甚至可以稱為惱羞成怒的，

“橫山先生這根本是在強人所難！”

他自認在民間專業保鑣的業界供職十幾年，履歷上雖然不能說百分之百完美的完成任務，也是做成了可以當作行業代表的排行前幾名，這也是他信心滿滿的接下這間在保鑣業界“惡貫滿盈”的公司提出的聘約的原因。他一向認為沒有出格的要求，只有沒腦子的懦夫，可是卻在這裡處處碰壁，除了橫山有意為難他，他實在想不出另外還有什麼別的理由。

看著中年人脖頸上浮現的青筋，橫山向前傾斜的身體慢慢的倒回與辦公桌同樣色系的座椅靠背上，修長的雙腿疊起，看著有著發達的二頭肌卻一臉不甘的，他的保鑣，哦，現在應該稱作原保鑣，輕輕笑出了聲。

“伊東さん。”不是帶著不明意味的‘體能先生’，這個信號讓在門邊待命的助理明顯的長出了一口氣，雖然這意味著他又可能要去尋找新的人選了，但是奔波勞碌但能自由呼吸空氣總比在老闆的辦公室緊張到窒息昏迷的好。

“我對於伊東さん並沒有什麼成見。”橫山看著還在平緩呼吸的伊東漲紅的臉，視線收回了被他按在手掌底下的白紙黑字，挑了挑眉毛，“前提是，伊東さん對自己的工作要有一個清醒的認識。”他把距離他最近的那張紙拿了起來，擺在中年人眼前，

聲調平緩，語氣尊重，與面前人的憤怒形成了鮮明的對比。

“看來，伊東さん並沒有對本公司有個明確的定位。”他站起身，繞過流線型的辦公桌，好看的手指甚至搭在了中年人厚實的肩膀上，“我們公司以販賣創意出名，文件上的一字一句，皆是機密，皆是不菲。”他指著眼前印著“新口味餅乾廣告創意”字樣的紙張，在餅乾兩個字上重重的敲擊了兩下，“我想我委託您看管的應該是新型廚具的傳宣創意。第一次被替換未果的是家電的創意書，第二次竊取失敗的是糖果櫃檯佔比設想分析，都是同樣保留封面替換內容的手法。而這次為了充分表示信任，我事前讓您完整辨認過我公司的水印和完整標題前要的內容，這次連封皮都有變化，不是下屬發現，您沒有絲毫察覺...”

有些清甜的音色非常冷靜的把幾次失敗詳盡的拆解開來全部扔到中年人的臉上，一字一句都像在拿著墨筆往他赤紅的臉上塗抹，伊東好不容易平穩的呼吸又急促起來，胸膛波狀起伏的程度堪比地殼的褶皺，站在門邊的助理不禁為中年人看起來脆弱的心臟捏了一把汗，

橫山像是絲毫不在意反應的從另外一邊碼放好的文件夾中抽出一個同樣外觀的，放在伊東手中，“不過幸好我一時想著減輕您的負擔，把替換稿當成交易物交給你，要不然這次，您的保鑣生涯，也就毀於一旦了。”

聽到這話，伊東混濁充血的瞳孔一瞬間放大，緊咬著牙關急躁的把文件夾打開，發現同樣的標題下，每頁都寫上了大大的笨蛋兩個字，

他有些顫抖的粗大手指不停的翻動每一頁的資料，

笨蛋 笨蛋 笨蛋 笨蛋，

毫無例外的黑色加粗字體印在白色的紙張正中間，不知道是在嘲諷對手，還是辦事不力的他，憤怒和羞惱和尷尬混成一團賭在心口，一向自喻專業精英的他大腦一片眩暈的轉頭惡狠狠盯著橫山那幅出挑的像模特一樣的臉容。

“你！”不斷張合的嘴努力想要控訴橫山離譜的行為，

可是橫山整理了一下西裝前襟，原本搭在他肩上的手正在被毛巾仔細的擦拭。無視了他想要說什麼的舉動，年輕有為的老闆背對著伊東揮了揮手，“沒想到伊東先生雖然業務不精，但是卻這麼好心，沒把這份東西成功的交出去，還體諒對手的心情，真是沒有辜負我對您的期待。”他示意站在門邊的助理把門打開“若非想著您多年的業內好評，早在第二次的時候，您就已經被辭退了。總之人事處會好好替我照料您的，我還有事，就不多賠了。”

“我們並不會把事情原委透露出去，還望您遵守最後的義務，保守客戶秘密，畢竟，”像是又想起什麼，橫山回過頭，狹長的眼睛和上揚的音調透露出了一絲絲真實的情緒，“連字都變認不清的保鑣，是不會有人願意聘用的，您說是嗎？”

  
讓人事處的人把垂頭喪氣的‘業界菁英’帶走後，穿灰色馬甲的行政助理渡劫成功一般把體重全部壓在標著總裁辦公室的磨砂玻璃門上，隨意的甩了甩胸前寫著佐田兩個字的工作證。天知道他為什麼要選擇在週一的清晨這麼不吉利的時間向他異常難搞的老闆報告工作。拜第十四個可憐鬼所賜，他斜著眼睛看著身邊娃娃臉的新人，這傢伙的入職也沒機會向老闆說明了。

不過誰說...入職說明沒做，就不可以工作的。佐田回想著剛剛走遠的橫山對著他們倆個的方向說的那句重新找人，倆個人嘛，又沒有說一定是我。

他點了點那個受到驚嚇還沒回神的新人腦袋，

“喂。”娃娃臉女生僵直的眼神在佐田的晃動之下漸漸找回了理智，“看在我剛剛出手救助妳遠離災禍的善良之舉下，找人的工作就給你了，別讓老闆失望啊。”

還沒等表示信任的肢體動作表達完，新人女生就扶了扶淺紅色的眼鏡邊沒好氣的打斷了他，“我來之前要來了之前人選的全部資料，”她舉了舉一直抱在懷裡的淺黃色文件，“業界有名的安保公司本身就很少，何況是符合我們這種保障文件安全而不只是人的需求，”她向上撥了撥染成亞麻色的瀏海，塗著透明指甲油的手指快速翻找著歷任人名單，“你看，”她用手肘撞了撞歪在一邊的佐田，“總共十三個，哦，現在是十四個了，有名的公司一個不落，非常齊全，全部招惹。我剛剛想要提醒老闆，你為什麼非要攔住我。”

“欸——不錯嘛，新人”沒想到還很有工作自覺，佐田讚賞的從上到下重新看了一遍這個他並沒有多抱期待的新人秘書，然後就被厚重的文件夾迎面痛擊腦門。“我不叫喂，也不叫新人，我叫藤島。”

“嘶，你怎麼這麼暴力。”他揉了揉頭，眼睛在紙面上掃了掃“小規模公司也可以嘛，或者，你就找個看起來就很有正義感善良聽話的小可愛也可以啊。看慣了肌肉男，換一張比較可愛的臉，即使是冰山老闆也不容易發火的啦”

佐田看著藤島皺起眉頭的困惑表情，為自己成功擺脫高難度任務在心裡不停地鼓掌，加油呀新人～～～～

 

橫山裕，男，現年36歲，社長職，

容貌姣好，寬肩窄胯，腿長腰細，成熟禁慾

一般情況下教養良好，禮貌周到，

但是.....

他瞇起眼睛看著直挺挺立在自己辦公桌前的這個...男人。

“你....？”橫山有些失禮的放縱視線從頭到腳看了過去，

淺棕色的短髮，乖乖的偏分瀏海，毛茸茸的眉毛，有些凹凸不平的痘印，兩顆被展示在外的小虎牙，比自己還要小上一號的身材，被裁減良好的西裝勾勒出的纖細腰線和狹窄胯骨，還有那雙比例良好的腿.....

...保鑣？

橫山不著邊際的想，終於看向了那雙讓有著業界冷美人之稱的橫山瞬間臉紅的下垂圓眼睛，

這是要可愛死敵人嗎？

 

“你怎麼知道老闆喜歡玩具貴賓犬的”，佐田站在旁邊看著這位先生泛著水光的大眼睛，一把拉過藤島的胳膊，然後換來了一個莫名其妙的瞪視，

正義感善良聽話小可愛....佐田回想著自己最後的調侃，世界末日一樣摀住了眼睛，他就知道新人就是新人，話都聽不到重點上！

沒等佐田有什麼補救動作，橫山快速的瀏覽了一遍擺在桌子上的簡歷，工整的字跡就和他的主人一樣，賞心悅目，現在還會手寫簡歷的人可不多了啊....

像是注視到橫山停頓的時間太過長久一樣，站在橫山面前的男人略為有點羞赧的攪了攪握在一起的手指，微微有點沙啞的嗓音隨著性#感的喉結滾動而出

“不好意思時間太過匆忙...打印機又碰巧罷工，只好手寫了一份簡歷....”似乎是注意到這樣的解釋聽起來並不是個好解答，有點可憐的神情扯的眼角更加下垂，睜得大大的眼睛直直的看向橫山，

“我是真的很重視這份工作，橫山先生。”

“好了”橫山側過頭遮掩著什麼一樣的輕咳了一聲，在這間辦公室不可多得的柔和嗓音安撫著面前這個...可愛的男人，“從履歷上看你很優秀，我相信你的決心，也放心將本公司的安全交給你”橫山合上那張他好像根本沒有細看的履歷，走到男人面前主動伸出手，

“合作愉快，村上信五先生。”態度好到甚至附帶著一個似乎親和過頭的微笑。

手掌乾燥溫暖，指節分明，指尖圓潤，彈鋼琴大概很好...

有點留戀的放開了手，橫山不著痕跡的繞了村上一圈，細長的眼睛撇了一眼僵直在一邊的佐田，然後轉過頭神色恢復平常的示意村上信五跟著他出門，

很好，臀部渾圓挺俏，手感大概很好。

有意忽略心裡莫名其妙的想法，橫山長年維持在水平線上的嘴角弧度第一次上揚著走出辦公室的門。

 

心裡還在默念正義感善良聽話小可愛的佐田被橫山突然的一眼看的內心發麻，被一旁的藤島踩了一腳之後連忙手忙腳亂的安排人事準備合同。他看著走在前面一高一矮畫面和諧的背影，看著複印版簡歷上的格鬥技證書、經濟學位證明，以及大大小小的考試資格，突然有種以後大概不會需要找繼任人選的美好預感。

他看著橫山逐漸停下的腳步，會意的走到村上身側示意他繼續跟著他前行。讓老闆帶路果然是不可能的事情，佐田一邊有點遺憾的這麼想一邊打開了備用會議室的門。

 

“啊！！！！！！！！！！”

  
當橫山領著一幫人浩浩蕩蕩趕過來的時候就看見他保鑣先生抓著一臉驚恐的佐田的袖子從肩膀後面努力伸出看起來毛茸茸的棕色腦袋和一雙泛著水光的下垂眼

“有...有蟑螂(ಥ_ಥ)”

 

好了，橫山心裡默默的又記上一筆，害怕蟑螂

可愛部分滿分。

 

然而被村上躲在身後的佐田用年終獎發誓他從來沒見過橫山這麼恐怖的眼神。

 


End file.
